The Last of Us
by DCIPHOENIX
Summary: The final date of Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran.
1. Chapter 1

**After challenging myself to write a minimalistic yet erotica story, I pieced together Claudia's character and Vala and made them one character – obviously on a downward spiral into despair after leaving the SGC to pursue a relationship with her beloved... this emerged from the depths.**

**500 words – give or take!**

**The Last of Us**

Autumn.

It's the last night they would be together.

The SGC dissipated, jarred after her resignation.

The midnight darkness from the window casts shadows over her face, the flickering candles scattered over surfaces turn up the heat of the small room of the flat. Red curtains set the tone of the mood. Her eyes are shut, savouring the feel of the moment. Daniel moves his mouth over her abs, she'd hate him normally for touching her there but right now? He couldn't give a f- "Daniel?" She hums, enjoying the exploration of her body.

The beauty queen has lost her crown. His tongue moves over her flat stomach, tasting her sweat and sex. He fills his lungs and mouth with her. Daniel laps at the silver stretch marks running from her naval to her belly button. "No..." She whimpers but with a kiss to her hip, Vala lets him continue, his fingers stroking through her hair.

Changing her name to Velvet, taking on the task of running a biker's bar and throwing caution to the wind, all for him. Only for him. Decorating herself in tattoos themed of her loves in life; UFOs, aliens, and her pet poisonous snakes. He loved each one. A homage to her life. Showing strangers her life's story on her very skin. Daniel loves the idea of it, wanting one of Asguard script around his ankle but never having enough courage to actually have a tattoo done. Her hair is more wild these days, it's voluminous and thick. He loves it when she rides him, the black curtain falls into his mouth and eyes, blinding him. Her newly found interest in bondage showing, shifting into life mostly and yet there was the times when she'd like to lie back and watch him worship her pale, smoky body.

She cries in his arms that afternoon, wishing for him to stay. Yet, in the morning afterwards he finds her sat on the bathroom floor, half undressed, hitching up her skin-tight jeans with one hand and a pregnancy test in the other. That day she tells him they can't be together any more.

Smoking close to twenty a day, Vala hates her body, hates how she handled the _Adria situation._ She tells herself she can't be a mother again. Daniel hates her for that, drinking himself into a misery that night before he leaves.

Vala watches him leave, despair settling in immediately.

Drinking away her sorrows until midnight comes, she hates that fact she is carrying his child.

Because she can't run away from what is inside her.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I know I said the previous chapter would be the last of The Last of Us, (see what I did there?) But this has been muttering to me while I try to sleep at night. So, congrats, you've got mail! I'd like for you to make sure you've read the first chapter well before reading this second one, I only wrote this to give it a happy ending, though I would have much preferred it keeping the previous 'sad' ending. _

**The Last of Us**

**Chapter Two**

Daniel re-holstered his weapon upon arrival at the SGC. Stepping through the Stargate over the years had become something of the norm, something Daniel Jackson rarely worried about on a daily basis. Though, there was that time where friend and comrade Teal'c got stuck in the gate; something which none of the SG-1 team would appreciate being reminded of. And whenever there was a newcomer to Stargate Command - they always asked if they would return in one piece. But this time, he felt a cloud cross his features as the rest of the team stopped dead in their tracks behind him.

She had her back to him, but he could tell it was her. He could always tell it was _her._

The thin snake wrapped around her forearm was a bit of a giveaway, and the telltale sound of her voice as she questioned two heavily armed SFs at the foot of the ramp as to when she'd be allowed in the embarkation room. Even if she did partially change it after watching too much American television over her course of living on Earth.

"Daniel!" She motioned over both their shoulders to his arrival and gave a bemused smile to one of them. "You see? I knew he was coming, call it a woman's intuition. Or something..." Vala was wearing a short sleeved black t-shirt, dark jeans, and a pair of biker boots. Her hair was still in its wild, untamed state, though he had to admit there was something different about her. That was when she turned to the side squeeze past both burly men.

"You're pregnant?" He hushed when she was almost toe to toe with him.

"Of course I am." She held his hand and pressed it to the slight rounding of her belly. "This child's yours as much as mine."

It took him a second to realize what she meant and splayed his fingers across her stomach. He bend down slightly and kissed her on the lips. "Let's go somewhere more private."

"Holy Hannah!" Samantha muttered still a few feet away from the open maw of the Stargate as Mitchell stood agape and looked from Sam's expression; bottom lip caught between her teeth and Teal'c's ever solemn expression. "I do not wanna be next door to them tonight." Cam feared.


End file.
